The Best of DC Vol 1 29
** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Mystery of the Bouncing Stick | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Writer2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Spike Discovers the Ocean! | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Flash-Light | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Present! | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Carl Gafford | Writer5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spike's Adventures With the Air-Waves! | Synopsis6 = | Editor6_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = Lion in the House! | Synopsis7 = | Editor7_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Big Hippo Mystery! | Synopsis8 = | Editor8_1 = Carl Gafford | Writer8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The T.V. Man | Synopsis9 = | Editor9_1 = Carl Gafford | Writer9_1 = John Albano | Penciler9_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker9_1 = Bill Draut | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = Adventure at the Animal Place! | Synopsis10 = | Editor10_1 = Carl Gafford | Writer10_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler10_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker10_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Appearing10= Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Stanley's Birthday Party | Synopsis11 = | Editor11_1 = Carl Gafford | Writer11_1 = Howard Post | Penciler11_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker11_1 = Carl Gafford | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Appearing11= Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = How S&S Became a Pair of Christmas Dollies | Synopsis12 = | Editor12_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Appearing12= | Notes = * "The New Pull Toy", "The Present!", "The Big Hippo Mystery!" and "Adventure at the Animal Place!" are all stories produced for the foreign market after ''Sugar and Spike'' was canceled in 1971. This is their first U.S. publication. * "Stanley's Birthday Party" was originally written and penciled for the unpublished Stanley and His Monster #113. It was newly inked for its publication here. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Teen Titles Category:Humor Titles Category:Christmas